


Empty

by uptotheblue



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Separations, Smoking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptotheblue/pseuds/uptotheblue
Summary: "What did it cost?""Everything."
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Angst. Minor character death. Mention of domestic violence, smoking & toxic school environment.
> 
> Ps: yang di-italic artinya flashback.  
> 

Seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya yang hidup di dunia ini, Seungwoo pun memiliki mimpi.

Ketika hampir semua anak kecil yang masih begitu polos ditanyai oleh para orang dewasa tentang ingin jadi apa di masa depan nanti, kebanyakan dari mereka selalu menjawab: ingin jadi guru, ingin jadi dokter, ingin jadi pahlawan super, ataupun ingin jadi orang sukses. Tetapi Seungwoo, setelah melewatkan banyak pertanyaan yang sama dan selalu tak mengacuhkannya, ia akhirnya menemukan jawaban akan mimpinya sendiri.

Mimpinya itu berawal dari sebuah buku berukuran 20 kali 20 sentimeter berwarna cokelat terang yang selalu dibacanya ketika umurnya bahkan masih belasan tahun. Ia bukanlah seorang pecinta buku, terutama buku-buku lks yang selalu ada di tas sekolahnya, tetapi buku yang satu itu seperti memiliki magnet kuat yang selalu mampu menariknya kembali ke ruang baca sempit di sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya bukanlah Seungwoo yang pertama kali mengetahui perihal keberadaan buku tersebut, melainkan Byungchan. Keduanya yang tengah dihukum karena tertangkap membawa _handphone_ ke sekolah memilih untuk berkeliling dari satu rak ke rak yang lainnya daripada menjalani hukuman mereka. Seharusnya hanya Byungchan yang mendapatkan hukuman karena ponsel _slide_ berwarna senada dengan bendera Indonesia itu merupakan ponsel milik anak itu, tetapi karena tidak mau membiarkan temannya menjalani hukuman seorang diri, Seungwoo memutuskan untuk ikut membantu.

Lagi pula, ponsel itu bisa diketahui keberadaannya karena Seungwoo yang begitu ceroboh melakukan _selfie_ di depan kelasnya saat tidak ada guru tadi. Jadi, kurang lebih karena dirinyalah Byungchan mendapatkan hukuman untuk membersihkan perpustakaan.

“ _Aneh bangat bentuknya kaya uuaa_ ,” kata Byungchan sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar di dalam buku dan menirukan suara hewan yang biasa bergelantungan di atas pohon.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyimpan kemoceng di lantai, lalu beranjak duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak agak ke belakang—supaya tidak terlihat guru. Beruntung mereka menjalani hukuman tanpa diawasi, jadi alih-alih harus mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mengenyahkan debu di setiap sudut ruangan itu, mereka malah bersantai-santai dan terbebas dari jam pelajaran.

Semakin banyaknya lembaran yang dibalik oleh Byungchan, semakin takjub pula Seungwoo dibuatnya. Insting keingintahuannya yang begitu kuat lantas mendorong Seungwoo untuk mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan temannya itu. Ada begitu banyak gambar-gambar asing yang ia temukan di dalam sana, namun untungnya, penjelasan singkat di ujung bawah setiap halaman membuatnya tidak terlalu _buta_.

Beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya Byungchan pun bangkit karena merasa kebosanan, sedangkan Seungwoo tidak sekalipun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang terbuka lebar di atas meja. Ketika akhirnya bel istirahal berbunyi, yang lebih tua tidak juga kunjung beranjak.

Seungwoo kembali datang ke tempat itu keesokan harinya, lalu hari-hari selanjutnya, sampai pergantian semester pun tiba.

Berkat kegigihannya dalam membaca berulang kali tanpa mengenal kata bosan, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengerti dan dibuat semakin tertarik dengan segala hal yang tertuang di dalam buku tersebut. Mulai dari: bagaimana kehidupan manusia di masa lampau, tulang-belulang yang ditemukan dari awal peradaban, hingga sisa-sisa konstruksi yang umurnya sudah mencapai ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun.

Saking seringnya ia pergi ke perpustakaan hanya untuk membaca satu buku secara kontinu, Byungchan—sebagai teman yang baik—sampai berinisiatif memfotokopi semua halaman yang ada di buku tersebut, untuk diberikan kepada dirinya yang saat itu tengah merayakan pertambahan usia. _Itung-itung buat kado ulang tahun_ , tutur Byungchan waktu itu diselingi cengiran khasnya.

“ _Coat_ -nya udah dimasukin semua?”

Seungwoo sedikit berjengit dari posisi diamnya di atas kasur. Ia memperhatikan lelaki di depannya yang sibuk mondar-mandir seraya membawa beberapa kardus di tangannya. Ketika akhirnya lelaki itu menatap ke arahnya dari ambang pintu, Seungwoo melambaikan tangannya, lalu menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya.

“ _Kamu lulus dari sini mau lanjut ke mana?_ ”

Pertanyaan itu terlontar setelah Byungchan selesai mem-Bluetooth puluhan foto dari ponselnya ke komputer tukang cetak foto yang terletak di seberang sekolah mereka.

Kalau ditanya mau ke mana, Seungwoo sendiri belum mengantongi jawaban pastinya. Ada satu waktu ketika dirinya merasa ditarik begitu kuat untuk memahami dan mendalami lebih banyak lagi tentang segala sesuatu yang ada di buku kesayangannya, tetapi tidak jarang pula Seungwoo merasa pesimis.

Ia pernah mengatakan kepada wali kelasnya tentang buku itu, juga keinginannya untuk bertandang dari satu negara ke negara lainnya untuk menelusuri banyak hal, tetapi yang didapatkannya adalah tawa menggelegar pria paruh baya itu.

“ _J_ _angan ketinggian kalau mimpi, nanti jatuhnya sakit. Kamu anak kecil, memangnya tahu apa?_ ”

Padahal, punya cita-cita tinggi itu, hak semua orang, ‘kan?

Ia tidak akan gentar hanya karena sederet kalimat seperti itu. Hidup berdampingan dengan berbotol-botol berisi air menjijikan, pun kemarahan yang selalu tumpah ruah tanpa mengenal waktu—bahkan sejak dalam gendongan ringkih sang mama, mau tak mau membuatnya _kebal_ terhadap sifat buruk beberapa penghuni dunia fana ini.

Selain Byungchan dan mamanya, semua orang seakan mencemooh cita-citanya pada saat itu.

“Mau bawa salah satunya?”

Sisi kasur sebelah terdengar berderit ketika Byungchan ikut duduk di samping dirinya yang sedari tadi belum beranjak. Ada senyum penuh kasih yang hadir di wajah lelaki itu begitu netranya jatuh pada deretan foto-foto usang di seberang ruangan. Sebagian dari foto tersebut bahkan sudah benar-benar tersamarkan, tetapi Byungchan selalu bersikeras untuk tidak membuangnya. Tidak jarang pula keduanya sesekali meluangkan waktu di tengah-tengah jadwal sibuk mereka untuk membersihkan pigura-pigura tersebut satu per satu.

Byungchan pernah bilang, foto-foto di sana tak ayalnya seperti perjalanan hidup mereka. Dari yang ditangkap melalui bidikan kamera _handphone_ , hingga kamera profesional yang dibeli Byungchan dari gaji pertamanya.

 _Waktu memang selalu maju ke depan, tapi seenggaknya kita punya sesuatu untuk bisa dikenang karena memori pun nggak bakal selamanya ada dalam kepala kita,_ ucap Byungchan kala itu. 

Salah satu hasil cetakan yang paling ia suka adalah foto mereka yang sedang duduk bersisian dengan senyum yang begitu lebar di masing-masing wajah keduanya. Foto itu diambil di kebun anggur yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka. Sedang ada pelajaran kosong waktu itu dan keduanya yang merasa jenuh karena harus berdiam diri di dalam kelas lantas memilih kabur melalui toilet belakang sekolah. Sebagai siswa murid sekolah menengah pertama, hal yang mereka alami saat itu merupakan pengalaman baru dan paling mendebarkan.

Byungchan meletakkan tangannya ke atas tangan Seungwoo, lalu merematnya pelan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak pernah bosan ia pandangi. “Let’s go for a midnight movie. What do you think?”

Bahkan untuk mengambil napas pun, rasanya teramat sulit bagi Seungwoo. 

*

Hanya Byungchan yang beberapa kali membuka suara, sedangkan Seungwoo lebih banyak diam meskipun film yang diputarkan tadi merupakan film dengan genre kesukaan laki-laki itu. Jarum jam hampir tiba di angka tiga ketika keduanya keluar dari bioskop dan melanjutkan sisa malam dengan mengendarai mobil berkeliling sembarang arah, hingga akhirnya menepi di tempat yang nyaman untuk menikmati _city lights_ menjelang dini hari seperti ini.

" _Film setannya jelek bangat, nyesel deh aku ngumpulin 35 ribu cuma buat yang kaya gitu._ "

Ia teringat akan dumalan Byungchan yang satu itu begitu mereka duduk di atas kap mobil Byungchan. Dulu sekali, mereka biasa pergi ke bioskop setelah pulang dari sekolah. Biasanya keduanya mengumpulkan uang terlebih dahulu selama seminggu, baru kemudian pergi ke sana untuk menonton film apa pun yang bisa ditonton. Netflix pada masa itu belumlah se- _booming_ seperti sekarang, makanya mereka selalu pergi ke mal—yang bangunannya saat ini bahkan sudah rata dengan tanah—untuk sekadar menghilangkan kepenatan atas tetek-bengek sekolah.

Kekehan ringan keluar dari belah bibir Seungwoo ketika beberapa penggalan masa SMAnya berputar-putar dalam kepala.

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya begitu sebuah kotak kecil disodorkan oleh Byungchan. Daripada menyesap benda bulat itu, sepertinya ia lebih butuh tidur untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya barang sebentar. Ia kembali memperhatikan lelaki di sampingnya yang mulutnya terus-menerus mengeluarkan asap putih.

Pemandangan seperti ini pertama kali ia temui ketika mereka berada di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah atas. Menurut Byungchan, tidak afdol rasanya jika masa-masa putih abu-abu tidak diisi oleh kenakalan dan hanya duduk diam menjadi anak baik-baik saja. Lelaki itu punya jiwa eksplorasi yang tinggi, bahkan melebihi dirinya, dan Seungwoo—sebagai yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Byungchan—lebih banyak mengikuti setiap alur yang diciptakan lelaki itu tanpa pernah melayangkan protes.

Mereka tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, hanya pergi membolos beberapa kali dalam sebulan. Berbekal uang saku yang tidak seberapa, biasanya mereka akan pergi ke Kota Tua dengan mengendarai kereta yang ongkosnya cuma seribu rupiah. Keduanya hanya luntang-lantung tidak jelas, menghabiskan waktu hingga malam hari atau sampai kotak rokok Byungchan tidak ada lagi isinya. Seungwoo tidak pernah bohong saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah protes karena walau bagaimanapun, ia juga menikmati setiap waktu yang mereka lewati bersama-sama. Lelaki si pemilik lesung pipi itu selalu mampu membuat Seungwoo merasa _t_ _enang_ hanya dengan keberadaannya.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Seungwoo tanpa sadar telah mengangkat tangannya untuk mendarat di kepala yang lebih muda begitu helai rambut lelaki itu tersapu embus lembut angin malam.

Byungchan lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum begitu mengambil tangan Seungwoo untuk ditautkan dengan miliknya. Ada kilat sendu hadir di manik-manik sekelam malamnya, tetapi lelaki itu tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Seungwoo hampir-hampir menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Namun, kata-kata yang terlebih dahulu lolos dari bibir lelaki di sampingnya itu kembali meruntuhkan senyum yang bahkan belum terulas secara utuh.

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

Seungwoo membuang pandangannya dan tak mau lagi menatap sorot kelam yang lebih muda.

*

Seungwoo terbangun saat matahari sudah berada jauh di puncak dengan kondisi tubuh layaknya tidak bernyawa. Ia merasa melayang-layang dan dadanya seperti dihimpiti bebatuan besar. Ia mencari-cari keberadaan Byungchan, tetapi batang hidung lelaki itu tidak juga terlihat hingga akhirnya tungkai-tungkainya membawa dirinya ke arah dapur.

Lelaki yang dicarinya terlihat sudah lebih segar dari terakhir kali mereka bertatap pandang. Byungchan yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya di dekat meja makan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ketika Seungwoo berjalan mendekat.

"Kita makan dulu, ya? Habis itu kamu mandi, lalu langsung siap-siap berangkat."

Makan dengan Byungchan selalu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi Seungwoo. Keduanya sama-sama tidak pemilih soal makanan, juga dapat makan di mana saja—sekalipun di kaki lima. Dulu sekali, ada bunda Byungchan atau mamanya yang selalu menyiapkan makanan untuk keduanya, tetapi setelah kedua wanita itu tidak ada, mereka mencoba belajar memasak ala kadarnya. Walaupun awal-awal yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah memberantaki dapur, tetapi lambat laun masakan mereka akhirnya layak untuk dikonsumsi. Daripada menghabiskan simpanan uang untuk membeli makan, mereka lebih memilih memasak di rumah agar lebih hemat.

Biasanya meja makan selalu dipenuhi oleh celotehan-celotehan asal dari keduanya. Setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengais receh demi receh di luar, rumah dan meja makan adalah salah satu tempat favorit bagi mereka. Ada saja cerita yang biasanya mereka bawa pulang, mulai dari kepenatan di tempat kerja, hingga kembali menggali mimpi-mimpi waktu kecil yang kadang kala terkubur rutinitas masa dewasa.

Sebagai sosok yang senang bertualang, mimpi Byungchan nyatanya terlampau sederhana. Lelaki itu cuma minta untuk diberi umur panjang supaya bisa melihat Seungwoo meraih cita-citanya, katanya waktu mereka berbaring di halaman kecil belakang rumah mereka. Ucapan Byungchan yang satu itu serta-merta membuat hatinya menghangat.

Seungwoo selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang yang begitu melimpah dari Byungchan, ia tahu hal itu bukanlah hanya sekadar mimpi.

Keduanya meletakkan sendok makan hampir bersamaan, hingga memicu hadirnya kekehan di antara keheningan panjang yang sedari tadi meliputi ruang makan itu. Masih banyak lauk tersisa di atas piring, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang bernafsu untuk melanjutkan makan.

*

Setelah memasukkan semua kopernya ke dalam mobil, Seungwoo kembali membawa netranya menelusuri rumah tak seberapa besar di depannya. Rumah yang dibelinya dengan Byungchan beberapa tahun silam.

Kala itu, sesudah masa putih abu-abu mereka selesai, Byungchan langsung melanjutkan pendidikannya di salah satu universitas negeri di kota mereka, sedangkan Seungwoo harus mengambil _gap-year_ selama dua tahun untuk mengumpulkan biaya pendidikannya terlebih dahulu. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan lagi ketika akhirnya semua uang terkumpul dan ia dapat mempelajari lebih banyak lagi atas segala sesuatu yang selalu ia idam-idamkan sejak masa SMP.

Setahun setelah Seungwoo menyelesaikan perkuliahannya dan mulai bekerja, bunda Byungchan berpulang. Lelaki itu tampak begitu kacau dan tidak terurus sehingga gagasan untuk mengajak Byungchan untuk tinggal bersama pun tercetus begitu saja.

Karena tempat kerja keduanya yang tidak terlalu berjauhan, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk membeli rumah yang hanya berjarak sekitar 20 menit dari lokasi kerja. Dengan kesepakatan bersama, mereka menyisihkan penghasilan masing-masing untuk menyicil rumah tersebut tiap bulannya. Tidak jarang pula waktu kerja mereka selesai berdekatan, hingga berakhir dengan salah satu dari mereka akan menunggu yang lainnya. Mereka akan duduk bersisian di dalam TransJakarta sambil bercengkerama soal kegiatan hari itu, atau jika sudah terlampau lelah, keduanya biasanya bergantian meminjam bahu satu sama lain.

Merupakan keputusan yang paling tepat yang pernah Seungwoo buat karena—entah bagaimana—lelaki itu selalu bisa menjadi secercah cahaya dalam hari-hari monotonnya.

Seungwoo selalu ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah begitu ia harus menghabiskan banyak waktu di tempat kerja, ataupun sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Rumahnya bersama Byungchan ini adalah sebuah _rumah_ yang selalu menjadi angan-angannya sejak kecil. Ia pun merasa menjadi orang yang begitu beruntung karena tidak ada uluran ataupun genggaman tangan sehangat milik Byungchan di luaran sana.

"Hei, malah ngelamun di sini."

"Aku nungguin kamu."

Perjalanan menuju bandara diliputi hening yang dulu-dulu tidak pernah hadir di antara mereka. Bising radio yang terdengar pun tak lantas mengeyahkan atmosfir _dingin_ yang mengawang-awang di udara. Ada hela napas tertahan dari dua insan di dalamnya begitu kendaraan mereka mencapai destinasi.

Langkah kaki mereka amat lambat, bahkan terkesan enggan untuk menelusuri tempat itu lebih jauh. Seungwoo yang pertama kali menghentikan lajunya dan berbalik menghadap Byungchan. Belah bibirnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari sana. Dada Seungwoo tampak naik-turun, napasnya terembus begitu berat.

Byungchan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat sebelah tangan Seungwoo yang terjulur lemas dengan kedua tangan. Maniknya dibawa bersinggungan denga milik laki-laki di depannya ketika ia meletakkan sebuah benda kecil di telapak tangan Seungwoo. "Kado yang bagusan udah kumasukin ke dalam koper. Kalau ini ... anggap aja sebagai, um, pembawa keberuntungan? Tapi kalau kamu ngerasa ini cuma sampah, dibua—"

"Nggak akan kubuang. Bakal kusimpen selamanya. Makasih, ya?"

Seungwoo memperhatikan _glass jar_ yang baru saja diberikan oleh Byungchan. Ada beberapa origami burung bangau serta bunga-bunga kecil yang dibentuk dari sedotan plastik dalam bermacam-macam warna.

Rasanya seperti ditarik kembali ke masa lalu karena lelaki di depannya itu dulu sekali selalu senang membuat hal serupa dengan sedotan bekas minuman seribu rupiahnya. Seungwoo tahu, yang satu ini pasti bukan dari bahan bekas, tapi entah mengapa hatinya terasa seperti diremat-remat tak karuan.

Di masa depan nanti, tidak akan ada lagi hal-hal kecil seperti ini yang akan didapatkannya, tidak akan ada lagi celotehan panjang di meja makan, tidak akan ada lagi jadwal menonton film tengah malam, tidak akan ada lagi bahu tempatnya bersandar melepas lelah, dan terlebih lagi, tidak akan ada Byungchan di sana.

"Jangan pernah ragu hanya karena aku. Semua ini impian terbesar kamu. Jadi, kejar, ya?" Byungchan menatapnya dengan binar yang tidak pernah meluruh sekali pun.

Bertahun-tahun bekerja di sini dan menghabiskan banyaknya setiap detik dengan Byungchan, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kesempatan yang selalu ia idamkan datang di usianya yang akan mencapai kepala tiga pada tahun mendatang. Salah satu relasinya di negeri kanguru menghubungi dirinya dan mengajaknya bergabung dalam sebuah ekspedisi besar. Tentu saja Seungwoo langsung mengiakan karena inilah momen yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak ia bertemu dengan buku kesayangannya bertahun-tahun silam.

Keduanya merayakan kabar bahagia itu secara kecil-kecilan di rumah sederhana mereka dengan Byungchan yang membawakan kue berhiaskan banyak lilin dan Seungwoo kebagian memasak makan malam. Meskipun tidak lama, sebuah fakta merangsek masuk dan memenuhi kepalanya; bahwa mengambil kesempatan ini sama saja dengan memutus tali kehidupan bersama Byungchan. Seungwoo tidak dapat tidur malam itu, netranya terpaku pada punggung yang lebih muda hingga pagi menjemput.

“Sana buruan masuk, kalau masih lihat kamu aku bakal nangis deh kayanya.”

Tidak. Byungchan tidak akan pernah tahu kalau saat ini, Seungwoo-lah yang tengah menahan tangisnya. Bibirnya terasa kelu dan matanya yang tengah berusaha mengabadikan sosok di depannya itu mulai dibayangi kristal-kristal bening yang siap tumpah ruah kapan saja jika ia tidak menahannya sekuat tenaga. Seungwoo menemukan suaranya hampir hilang ditelan riuh rendah sekitar begitu ia menggumamkan,

“A hug ...?”

Semuanya terasa pas dan _benar_ saat lelaki itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Keduanya bertahan dalam posisi itu sampai yang lebih muda menarik diri. Dan senyum yang terulas di wajah Byungchan ketika lelaki itu mundur secara perlahan tak ayal meremukkan hatinya.

Seungwoo bahkan tidak tahu, apakah pengorbanan besarnya ini sebanding dengan apa yang menantinya di depan sana. Dalam hati ia mulai berpikir, mungkin, mungkin saja jika Byungchan menahannya, dapat dipastikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan beranjak ke mana-mana.  
.  
.  
.  
Fin.


End file.
